


Охотники за кошмарами

by getrid



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда ему представился шанс хоть как-то исправить ситуацию, Касамацу ухватился за него всеми зубами. Пусть даже это и означало сотрудничество с Имаёши.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Охотники за кошмарами

**Author's Note:**

> очень условный кроссовер с книгой "Здесь вам не причинят никакого вреда"; написано на OTP-Wars 2.0

Доэкспериментировались, блин, думал Касамацу, глядя, как черный дым хлопьями оседает на щеках Имаёши. По-хорошему, стоило подумать о чем-то другом: например, чем им теперь оправдываться. Но пепел, кружась, все сыпался и сыпался сверху, как снег. Имаёши, мокрый и подкопченный, похожий на сверчка, моргал растерянно и жалко. 

Вот это номер, думал Касамацу, вот тебе и производственная практика. Вот тебе и исправил ситуацию. Господи боже мой, думал Касамацу, отмахиваясь от похожих на жирных мух пепельных хлопьев, застилающих взгляд, что я скажу в отчете.

Под ногами вертелось, хрипело и хлюпало, утробно подчавкивало и завывало.

Наконец нечто, больше всего похожее на изможденную помесь пекинеса и курицы, ткнулось Касамацу в щиколотку и заскулило.

Имаёши посмотрел на пекинеса диким взглядом и вдруг заржал. У него явно была истерика. Касамацу уже думал было врезать ему посильнее, чтобы привести в чувства (а заодно и прийти в них самому), но в этот момент его разобрал такой приступ смеха, что он привалился к Имаёши, задыхаясь и кашляя. Тот обхватил его за плечи, прижимая к себе. Всхлипывая и подвывая, цепляясь друг за друга, они выбирались из подвала городской психбольницы номер семнадцать. На руках Касамацу держал облезлого уродца. Уродец трясся от страха перед выходом в большой мир.

Идея, стоило признать, была не так уж и плоха. Да чего уж там, нормальная была идея. Проблемы, как обычно, возникли на уровне реализации. 

***

Городской департамент по борьбе с кошмарами и так-то был не самым приятным местом, а уж утром в понедельник… Утром в понедельник он напоминал именно то, с чем в остальные дни недели доблестно боролся. Пустые коридоры, опломбированные склады, тотальное отсутствие кофе и редкие стажеры с рыбьими глазами, шатающиеся по коридорам, как зомби.

Касамацу сидел на низком подоконнике, прижимаясь виском к стеклу, и пытался делать вид, что внимательно слушает, а не спит с открытыми глазами. Совещание текло мимо него. Голову как будто изнутри выстелили ватой. Звуки, покачиваясь, плыли в пространстве, не достигая сознания. 

Касамацу смотрел в окно. За окном был внутренний двор. По двору носились практиканты из отдела «Невероятных происшествий, связанных с внеземными формами жизни». В результате их хаотичных передвижений на промерзшей земле образовался с десяток глубоко вспаханных борозд. Борозды складывались в идеально правильные концентрические круги. На то, чтобы выучиться рисовать такие, по плану отводилось около десяти академчасов. Правда, стажеры всегда сносно умели рисовать круги уже к концу первого получаса занятий, так что остальные девять с половиной часов традиционно пробивались в соседней с департаментом забегаловке. Хорошее было время, с тоской подумал Касамацу, чудовищным усилием держа глаза открытыми. 

Совсем рядом кто-то с подвыванием зевнул. Касамацу поморщился и потер лицо руками. Спать хотелось чудовищно: производственная практика шла полным ходом. К сожалению, совещание, так удачно назначенное на шесть утра понедельника, должно было иметь к этой самой практике непосредственное отношение. 

Касамацу поморгал, пытаясь прийти в норму, и все-таки заставил себя прислушаться.

— Твою мать, — говорил низенький коренастый человек, сидя на массивном столе. Судя по его росту, это было единственным способом смотреть на аудиторию сверху вниз. Человека Касамацу знал прекрасно, и, к сожалению, намного лучше, чем хотелось бы: знакомства с Комитетом дисциплины и правопорядка предпочел бы избежать любой более-менее сознательный студент. Сам себя Касамацу считал вполне сознательным, и в этом коренным образом не совпадал с мнением начальника курса. Начальник курса искренне считал своих подопечных дебилами. К большому разочарованию Касамацу, не то чтобы эта точка зрения была абсолютно необоснованной. 

— Не стажеры, — тем временем говорил комитетчик. Голос его лопался от праведного негодования, как шар, перекачанный гелием, — а издевательство какое-то. Один завалил практику, потому что принял простыню на соседнем балконе за привидение. 

Вокруг послышались слабые смешки. Сакурай скривил рот и покраснел полосами, как барсук. 

— Второй дебил, — продолжал комитетчик, тыча пальцем в предмет своей обличительной речи, — умудрился не попасть к месту прохождения практики, потому что остановился съесть булочку, а потом ему не хватило денег на метро. 

Аомине молча пожал плечами и еще раз с хрустом зевнул. Вот кого вообще не волновало, кем и почему его считают окружающие. Комитетчик минуту ждал более осмысленной реакции, но, поняв, что на Аомине где сядешь, там и слезешь, вынужден был отступиться.

— Третий, — сказал комитетчик, — это просто из ряда вон. Как можно было ухитриться сжечь архив с документами эпохи Мейдзи?!

Касамацу поморщился: это он был из ряда вон. То, что сгорел далеко не весь архив, а всего-то полсекции, ничего в общем раскладе не меняло.

— Короче, — мрачно закончил комитетчик, — вы что творите вообще, собаки? Куда смотрит ваш инструктор?

По правде говоря, если инструктор куда-то и смотрел до того, как на одном из заданий его сожрала мелкая нечисть, то разве что на сиськи главы подразделения Ликвидации. Впрочем, прежде, чем сгинуть окончательно, инструктор успел научить их тому, что сам называл Главным Правилом в Жизни Каждого Человека. Он вообще был склонен к некоторой экзальтации. Правило звучало так: своих не сдавать. Поэтому историю про сиськи главы подразделения Ликвидации в Комитете дисциплины и правопорядка так никто и не узнал.

Хороший был мужик, Касамацу его временами не хватало. 

Нового инструктора им так и не назначили: никто не хотел связываться с «этими неудачниками». Иногда Касамацу даже казалось, что стажеров в их отдел набирали специальным образом: ориентируясь на общую испорченность кармы.

То, что каждая шавка в Департаменте открыто полагала их неудачниками, было вдвойне неприятным, если учесть, что, вообще-то, подразделение Силового реагирования раньше считалось местом обучения настоящих мужиков. Но, как бы там ни было, с фактами спорить было трудно. Вот почему, когда ему представился шанс хоть как-то исправить ситуацию, Касамацу ухватился за него всеми зубами. Касамацу уважал самураев — а каждый уважающий себя самурай, в свою очередь, почитал за правило никогда не сдаваться. 

Пусть даже это и означало сотрудничество с Имаёши.

Имаёши Касамацу откровенно недолюбливал. 

Тот учился на отделении Экспериментальных исследований, носил пижонские очки и гордое прозвище Селекционер. Глядя на выведенных им тварей, Касамацу каждый раз внутренне содрогался. К сожалению, внутреннее содрогание нередко выражалось во внешнем заикании. Так Имаёши догадался, какое влияние его милые зверушки оказывают на Касамацу. Отныне тот сталкивался со стремными существами гораздо чаще. Имаёши обожал вызывать у людей неоднозначные эмоции. Зверюги таращили на Касамацу глаза, шарились по углам коридоров, пыхтели и лезли обвиваться вокруг туловища. Хорошо еще, если у ласковой животины при этом не было острейших когтей.

Убивать их было нельзя категорически: на разработки тратились более чем приличные суммы. Касамацу страдал и вынашивал планы мести. 

С местью, увы, пришлось повременить.

***

В Департамент поступил запрос на обезвреживание особо опасного кошмара. Заподозрить неладное стоило, пожалуй, еще на этом этапе: никаких более конкретных данных отдел Сбора информации предоставить был не в силах. Все, что было о кошмаре известно точно — ареал обитания. Информация, прямо скажем, не воодушевляла: связываться с психбольницами в Департаменте не любили. Тут одно-то больное сознание может такого наворотить, что потом всем Департаментом не расхлебаешь, а уж если не одно, да еще и в замкнутом помещении, да еще и пообщавшись друг с другом… В общем, можно было ожидать в буквальном смысле чего угодно. 

По коридорам витали слухи, скапливались в курилке. 

— Я слышала, что у него кожа прозрачная, и внутренности просвечиваются! 

— Нет, староста говорил, он заросший весь, что твой зубр, и быстрый, зар-раза. 

— А под шерстью у него, прикинь, вот таки-ие зубы!..

— Подруга моей девушки была знакома с врачом оттуда… Своими глазами видела!

— Да ты что, вранье это все, он бы ее сожрал. 

— Да ты что, не стал бы он ее жрать, ты вообще видел эту подругу его девушки?

— И тут я оборачиваюсь: а там глаза светятся! Я уж думал, на месте умру, еле ноги унес.

Касамацу зацепил пересуды краем уха, подумал, что, вот она, долгожданная возможность все исправить, и навязался Имаёши в сопровождающие. Не то чтобы координатор операции был в восторге от его кандидатуры, но к отсутствию восторга по поводу своей персоны Касамацу привык еще на первых курсах.

В общем, Касамацу хотел двух вещей: защитить честь родного отдела и защитить несчастных людей, которых кошмар терроризировал.   
Имаёши хотел защитить диссертацию. Обнаруженное неизвестно что могло стать для нее отличным материалом. 

***

Два дня они копались в архивах. Касамацу туда пропустили со скрипом, под личную ответственность Имаёши: пожар все еще не изгладился из памяти архивариуса. 

Имаёши первым делом сказал ничего не трогать руками. 

Касамацу, втайне полагавшего себя намного более ответственным человеком, чем Имаёши, это задело. 

Архив им ничем не помог, но Имаёши, наконец получивший к документам неограниченный доступ, был в восторге. 

— Ну разве не удивительно, — сказал он голосом непривычно мечтательным, — сколько в мире необъяснимых вещей. Но истина где-то рядом, рядом.

— Пошли, Фокс Малдер, — хмыкнул Касамацу, запирая дверь в архив. Уж к ней-то, мстительно подумал он, точно можно было прикасаться руками.

Потом Имаёши три дня торчал в лаборатории. Касамацу бесцельно слонялся по коридорам и злился, выхватывая обрывки чужих разговоров.

— И ее морда блестела в лунном свете, вся окровавленная…

— Ирма, ну хорош заливать, в каком еще лунном свете, в четыре вечера дело было… 

— Говорят, со спины он бывает похож на молодого юношу… и красивый, — засмеялась какая-то девушка, перехватила взгляд Касамацу и покраснела. Касамацу покраснел в ответ.

— Ага, молодой-красивый… а потом он оборачивается, а там раз, и хелицеры на месте лица!

— Фу, гадость. 

— Мой дед своими глазами видел!..

— А летающую тарелку он не видел? — ухмыльнулся Имаёши, выныривая откуда-то из-под перекрестья рук. 

— Иди ты, — шлепнул его по плечу высокий темноволосый крепыш. — Никакого уважения к старшим. 

Касамацу против воли хмыкнул. Имаёши показательно надулся. 

***

План был довольно-таки незатейлив: прийти, найти, скрутить и обезвредить. 

С собой у них было все: теоретические выкладки отдела Отслеживания, последние разработки отдела Фармацевтики, два стандартных боевых комплекта №13, четыре брикета сухпайка и напутственное слово командира подразделения («не облажайтесь, уроды»).

Потом Имаёши решил, что им понадобится силовая поддержка. Касамацу категорически отказался брать с собой хоть что-то из разработок Имаёши: он не хотел свалиться с инфарктом до того, как они хотя бы прибудут на место. Отдел Связей с общественностью оказался целиком на его стороне: они до сих пор не забыли недавнее происшествие, когда из лабораторий отдела Экспериментальных исследований сбежало несколько подопытных экземпляров. У бухгалтерии, выплачивавшей компенсации пострадавшим, этот случай тоже был весьма жив в памяти.

«Злопамятные ретрограды»,— пробурчал Имаёши, но от задумки вынужденно отказался. 

В психиатрическую лечебницу они отправились вдвоем. Ну, исключая теоретические выкладки отдела Отслеживания, последние разработки отдела Фармацевтики, два стандартных боевых комплекта №13, четыре брикета сухпайка и напутственное слово командира подразделения. Особенно исключая напутственное слово командира подразделения. 

Еще Имаёши прихватил какие-то склянки с мутной эссенцией внутри. На вопрос, что это такое, и если это то, что отдел Связей с общественностью и бухгалтерия на два голоса требовали ни в коем случае не брать с собой, то Касамацу просто не знает, что он с ним, Имаёши, сделает… 

— Да не нервничай ты так, — сказал Имаёши, — это всего-навсего замедлитель роста. На случай, если то, о чем трепались в коридорах, окажется правдой хотя бы на четверть.

Касамацу немного подумал. Ну, замедлитель роста-то, пожалуй, можно было и взять. 

Наверное, начальник курса все-таки был прав, когда говорил, что думать Касамацу не умеет совсем. 

***

Поначалу все шло нормально. Они зашли в лечебницу на рассвете (на всякий случай). Они дождались обеда (по-честному разделив брикеты с сухпайком, потому что есть в столовой психбольницы было затеей еще более самоубийственной, чем есть содержимое брикетов сухпайка). Они дождались вечера, сидя на продавленных койках в двухместной палате. Имаёши в больничной рубашке выглядел непривычно и глупо. Касамацу догадывался, что и сам выглядит примерно так же.

Потом Имаёши предложил сыграть в карты на желание. Касамацу твердо решил, что он же не совсем идиот: еще чего, играть с таким типом на желание. Решение оставалось твердым примерно с час. Потом невыразительность окружения и общая скука сделали свое черное дело. Ладно, решил Касамацу, зато, если выиграю, пусть сводит меня поесть в нормальное место. Столовая Департамента с ее питательным комплексом №1, №2, №3 и №4 (деликатесный) уже сидела у него в печенках, а денег под конец месяца всегда оставалось меньше, чем мог наплакать самый захудалый кот. 

Пожалуй, Касамацу стоило больше доверять статистике. Ему никогда не везло в карты. Сегодняшний раз исключением не стал. 

— И чего ты хочешь? — спросил Касамацу мрачно. 

— Я тебе сообщу, — сказал Имаёши, задумчиво улыбаясь.

«Наверняка блефовал», — с отвращением подумал Касамацу, но карточный долг был делом чести, а честь была единственным ценным имуществом Касамацу, и разбрасываться ею не стоило. 

Полуночи они дождались со скрипом. Имаёши дремал, привалившись к стене. Сначала Касамацу думал, что скрип он слышит в своей голове. Потом прислушался тщательнее. Нет, неплотно притворенная дверь и правда скрипела, легонько покачиваясь на сквозняке. Скрип становился все громче, набирал обороты, и вскоре уже напоминал тот, что издают ржавые уключины. Высокий и противный, он ввинчивался в уши, терзая барабанные перепонки. 

В дальнем конце коридора что-то заурчало. 

Имаёши открыл глаза мгновенно. Взгляд его абсолютно не был сонным. В полутьме блеснули стекла очков. Вдвоем с Касамацу они осторожно выглянули в коридор. По нему, пульсируя, перетекало нечто огромное, склизкое, похожее отчего-то на бычий пузырь. И не похожее ни на что из того, о чем шептались по коридорам. Из пузыря доносился глухой вой. В диаметре пузырь был не меньше двух метров — странно, как казавшийся узеньким коридор вообще его вмещал. 

Касамацу зашарил в рюкзаке, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, что оказалось бы эффективным против двух метров слизи. Как назло, попадалась все какая-то ерунда. Противоогневой сбор, моток корабельной веревки, капкан. Защитный спрей, противогаз, набор транквилизаторов (не применять против газообразных и жидких объектов), топор (это еще, блин, откуда?). Вос-хи-ти-тель-но.

— Дай-ка мне, — зашипел Имаёши. Касамацу пихнул ему рюкзак. Слизь, пульсируя, наползала ближе, в глубине ее тлело что-то пронзительно-красное. Хуже было другое: с каждым влажным содроганием слизь увеличивалась в объеме — ненамного, сантиметра на два. Но содрогалась часто. 

— Твою мать, вот запаяли, — невнятно пробормотал Имаёши, пытаясь зубами вытащить пробку из склянки мутного стекла. Пресловутый замедлитель роста, вспомнил Касамацу.

Это был выход. Он вновь запустил руку в рюкзак. Заунывное урчание слышалось уже совсем близко. Нужная упаковка наконец нашлась. Тускло блеснули серые буквы этикетки. 

— О, прекрасно, давай сюда, — обрадовался Имаёши, вырывая у него из рук горючую смесь. Он щедро сыпанул порошка в свою склянку. Затем выудил из рюкзака длинные, закрывающие все предплечье, перчатки, натянул их, распахнул дверь — и просто всунул руку со склянкой внутрь урчащего кошмара. Касамацу не успел толком испугаться, но успел подумать, что Имаёши вконец спятил. Он резко дернул того за шиворот, отталкивая за кровать, и сам рухнул сверху. Имаёши издал задушенный звук. «Потерпишь, — подумал Касамацу, — не такой уж я и тяжелый». Теперь главное, чтобы их сляпанное на коленке средство сработало. 

Средство сработало на ура. Рвануло так, что Касамацу оглох на несколько томительных минут. По полу ровным слоем было разлито что-то, больше всего напоминавшее подтаявшее желе. В желе, проваливаясь крошечными водоворотами, булькала тина. Касамацу вынырнул из липкой дряни наружу, потянул за собой Имаёши. Сверху на них падали хлопья чего-то похожего на резину от сгоревших покрышек. Воняло в комнате примерно так же.

В углу скулило и жалилось существо, похожее на долго страдавшего пекинеса. Или изможденную курицу. За особо опасный кошмар его не принял бы даже детсадовец. 

***

— Ну и что это все было? — выдохнул Касамацу, ежась на холоде. Рядом дрожал такой же полуодетый Имаёши. Истерика отступила, забрав все силы. Надо было идти в кабинет к главврачу и долго мучительно разбираться, и объяснять, и оправдываться. Идти никуда не хотелось катастрофически. Промерзшая земля обжигала босые ноги — больничные тапки Касамацу потерял в попытках выгрести из залившей часть правого крыла вязкой хрени. 

— Что-то типа инкубатора, — хмыкнул Имаёши. — Надо будет сказать отделу анализа данных, что они — кретины. А это, — показал Имаёши на пекинеса, дрожавшего у Касамацу под мышкой и жавшегося ближе к теплу, — это, собственно, то, что в нем, э-э, высиживалось. 

— Ну как, — скептически уточнил Касамацу, — мир по-прежнему кажется тебе полным удивительных загадок?

Наверное, это было не очень милосердно. Но стояние в насквозь мокрой больничной рубашке на пронизывающем до костей ноябрьском ветру вообще милосердию не способствовало. Имаёши махнул рукой и снова засмеялся — слабо, вполсилы, отголоском того нервного смеха, который выворачивал их наизнанку десятком минут ранее.

— Ох, черт, не могу… Так готовились… Диссертация, думал, в кармане… — выдавил он, мелко сотрясаясь. 

Истина, судя по всему, сегодня прошла где-то особенно близко к ним обоим.

— Ты представь, что мне начальник курса скажет. И куратор. И вообще, — предложил Касамацу с мрачноватой усмешкой. — Как подумаю об этом… с радостью бы с тобой поменялся.

— Можно подумать, в первый раз, — отмахнулся Имаёши.

— Вот в том-то и дело! Блин, угораздило же с тобой связаться…

— Или меня с тобой… — пробормотал Имаёши задумчиво.

— Это ты что сейчас имеешь в виду? — насупился Касамацу. Все реплики о неудачниках вскипели в голове, как вскипает пена на бульоне.

— Ну как тебе сказать, Касамацу-кун.

— Словами. 

— Это неинтересно, — хмыкнул Имаёши. — Ладно, хватит оттягивать сеанс публичной экзекуции, пошли к главврачу. Может, он нам хоть штаны забрать позволит. 

Штаны им забрать действительно позволили, но этим великодушие главврача и ограничилось. Стоять на ноябрьской ледяной улице без ботинок было не самым приятным переживанием.

— Какой-то он все-таки человек… нехороший, — Имаёши задумчиво покачал головой, будто подбирая верное слово. 

— Козел, — безапелляционно постановил Касамацу.

— Ну да, — пробормотал Имаёши, — ты всегда был честнее меня в определенных вопросах. 

— Кто угодно будет честнее тебя. 

— В самое сердце, Касамацу-кун.

— В какое из? У тебя их, как у настоящего крокодила, четыре штуки, — буркнул Касамацу, начиная остывать. И от ночного происшествия, и в самом буквальном из всех возможных смыслов: морозило на улице неслабо.

***

Орали на них долго и много. Примерно половиной Департамента. Другая половина, судя по доносящемуся шуршанию, столпилась под дверью и подслушивала первую. Касамацу смотрел в окно поверх голов присутствующих. В окне торчала по-зимнему лысая макушка дерева. Птицы свили на ней гнездо. Отчего-то ему не было особо стыдно; только смешно и немного досадно. Имаёши с безмятежным лицом стоял рядом, задевая Касамацу плечом. 

Когда Касамацу скашивал глаза, на минуту отвлекаясь от окна, тот ухмылялся самым краем рта. Несостоявшийся особо опасный кошмар трясся на полу, подергивая головой, и смотрел на Касамацу глазами побитой собаки. Касамацу морщился: ему не очень нравилось чувствовать себя избивателем собак.

Что немного утешает в не самые приятные моменты жизни — так это мысль о том, что все когда-нибудь заканчивается. Сеанс публичной порки, как метко обозначил его Имаёши перед тем, как они ввалились в здание Департамента, нацепив на лица одно виноватое выражение на двоих, закончился тоже.

Касамацу, пошатываясь после бессонной ночи, плелся к выходу и мечтал, как завалится спать. Теплая, мягкая, прекрасная кровать стандартной комнаты на четверых ждала его.

На самом деле, не такая уж кровать была и мягкая. В худшие времена из нее вылетали пружины и впивались не ожидающему такой подлянки бедняге во всякие интересные места. В лучшие времена невозможно было заснуть на ней без того, чтобы не обнаружить себя наполовину сползшим на пол (последствия древней контузии, в ходе которой в боку кровати просел латунный каркас), но человеческое воображение склонно все идеализировать.

Мечты были прерваны видом Имаёши, обивающего пороги в общем холле.

— Пойдем, — сказал тот, обращаясь к Касамацу. Это прозвучало не как приглашение или предложение. Скорее как приказ.

Куда?

— Ты мне желание должен. У меня как раз есть одно. Вдруг оно совпадает с твоим.

Черта с два, подумал Касамацу, продвигаясь следом за Имаёши сквозь толпу, наводнившую ступеньки Департамента. Но, кажется, опасаться нечего, вряд ли Имаеши его чем-нибудь удивит.

Касамацу давно пора было выучить, что когда ему что-нибудь кажется, это не к добру.

Поэтому он не особенно удивился, обнаружив себя целующимся с Имаёши. Комната плыла и покачивалась перед глазами. Было в этом что-то глубоко неправильное — в месте, в ощущениях, в том, как неожиданно и быстро перестало возмущать происходящее; в том, что Касамацу нравилось, как целуется Имаёши. Лицо у того было насмешливое и нежное; в полумраке комнаты глаза чуть заметно блестели. Касамацу шарил взглядом по чужому лицу, беспорядочно выхватывая разрозненные черты, чувствуя, как горят уши. 

— Я?.. — непривычно серьезно начал Имаёши, щурясь, и Касамацу хребтом почувствовал, что вопрос будет не вовремя и не к месту.

— Да делай, блин, что хочешь, — торопливо отрезал он, не вдумываясь в то, что говорит, просто пытаясь успеть, кусая Имаёши под подбородком, стараясь сбить с толку.

— Добрый какой, — ухмыльнулся Имаёши, с готовностью подставляя шею.

Хороший вышел вечер, чего уж там, и все последующие были не хуже.   
По-настоящему Касамацу удивляло, пожалуй, только одно: то, что в жизни все осталось, в общем-то, прежним.

И его, Касамацу, фантастическая неудачливость, и заваливаемые раз за разом производственные практики, и привычка Имаёши капать людям на нервы. И ежечасные встречи по коридорам с новой любовно взращенной Имаёши крипотой.   
Правда, все вышеперечисленное Касамацу уже не слишком-то беспокоило.

— Мир — это очень большое и интересное место, — однажды сказал Имаёши, явно кого-то цитируя.

Теперь Касамацу был полностью с ним согласен.


End file.
